ATONEMENT
by WriteCuzI'mfree
Summary: I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at Rachel's sweats where a huge tent had now formed, "I have to go, but we can talk when I get back?" I quickly licked my lips, appreciating her nicely sized-. Wait! Did I just lick my lips while starring at Rachel's tent in her pants? NOOOO... Face Palm. Yes, I did... Damn it... Yes, I did.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I want to say that this story has been a long time coming. I apologize for my absence from the website. My mother became terribly ill which caused for my attention. I will be updating all of the story within the next couple of weeks. You guys have been all dolls! Keeping my energy up with the lovely reviews and inbox messages. **

**Second, Review. I am review whore. Comment. I am a comment whore. This story has been slightly beta by the lovely Gigi. She is amazing with her talent for writing. I do apologize for any grammatical errors. **

**Third, G1Peen. Let's forget about Brody and let's focus on Rachel dating Cassandra July. Exciting? Hot? Intriguing? What you know about Rachel? Yes, everything up to college happened as it did. She lost her virginity to some slore in College. ^.-  
**

**Fourth, I don't own any characters. I don't. Just the one's in my individual short stories. **

**Fifth, ENJOY.  
**

* * *

**December 27th, 2020**

I grabbed my lip-gloss from the nightstand as Rachel rolled out of the messy bed that we haven't made for two days. I just spent an hour in the shower, contemplating if I was truly _'satisfied'_ in life with my current statuses.

"Rachel, I'm about to go meet Santana for a late lunch. Do you need anything from the store?" It was pushing 2:00 p.m. and I wanted to play catch up with my best friend that hadn't seen much since starting her first year in her residency at a Manhattan hospital. I had been in New York since Christmas's Eve, spending Christmas with Rachel and Kurt since my fiancé, Jason Cullum, was in France for a business trip. He wasn't due back in Connecticut until a few more days. Jason was a great guy but just not my type at all. He reminded me of Finn but with just an upgraded brain. A Finn 5.0.

Rachel and I had awoken very early in the morning to watch Kurt's interview on Good Morning, America and had been up since then. He was an upcoming fashion designer in New York that was slowly gaining recognition from overseas clientele. I was happy for him and his many accomplishments. I still remembered when I walked the red carpet at last year's Tonys' wearing Kurt's alluring, sultry gown. Did I mention? I am now a supermodel/ A-list actress. Before you judge me, I did graduate from Yale with high honors with a degree in Mass Communications but somehow, I was discovered by the one and only Anna Wintour during my junior year.

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel half yelled, slamming the bedroom's door back closed. I turned rapidly as Rachel's strategically placed hands were now located on both sides of me, leaning on the door for support. Rachel's lip was barely inches away from mine's. I was suddenly feeling hot due to the current position I was in. I know I shouldn't be comfortable about being in this position but I must admit that Rachel and I have kissed numerous times over the years but we never engaged in anything that we would regret. The kissing stopped when I became engaged to Jason which was three months ago.

I cocked my head to the side as I watched tears roll down Rachel's beautiful tanned face. The brunette's eyes were shut tight as if she was lost in deep thought. Rachel has been acting a little differently since I came to the city. Her routine of getting dressed was now done in the bathroom. She would only come to bed after I was asleep. I even walked in on Kurt and her full blown argument about "letting her love go for someone until time made it right." I knew Rachel was keeping a secret, a huge secret, from me.

My voice trembled as I raised my hand to pushed Rachel's brown bangs out of her face, "Rachel, what is it? You can tell me anything." My heart was slowly breaking as I looked at Rachel's demeanor. I have never seen this girl so open, vulnerable like she is at the moment. Rachel was standing in nothing but a black sports bra and cut off grey Capri pants in front of me.

Rachel's raspy voice was unsteady as she shook her head, shaking her messy bed hair from her face when she finally opened up her eyes, "I… I…. am in love with you."

Her deep brown eyes locked onto mine searching for answers.

"I broke up with Cassandra six months ago when she took the job in Canada." Rachel said, running her hands through her hair. Cassandra had been with Rachel two years since her first feature film alongside Angelina Jolie and Charlize Theron.

I leaned my head back on the door as I played with my engagement ring. Yes, I'm subconsciously hyperventilating. I always knew that confessing our love for one another would finally come to play. I had fallen in love with Rachel our sophomore year of high school but kept my feelings in bay with idiotic pranks, harsh, cold slushies, and childish name calling. Besides, my parents would have killed me if I ever dated a woman back then. Now, I don't talk to them as much but being with a woman was a dangerous territory for me. Rachel, on the other hand, was an actress that everyone worshiped in Hollywood, After Ellen, Fan Fiction, and many other websites. She won her first Oscar, Grammy, and Emmy last year which makes you big shit in the celebrity world. You want to know if the world knows that she is packing an 8.5 inch dick? Yep and they love it!

"Don't marry him, Lucy," Rachel whispered, placing her head on my chest but her hands somehow were back on the door. Rachel's hair shampoo was a mixture of lavender and pear citrus that always made me tingled. She always smelled so good, delicious. Focus. Quinn, focus.

My tears were now starting to fog my eyes as Rachel gradually lifted her face, trailing her nose on my neck.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I want you to have my babies, all 3 of them."

Rachel lightly kissed me on the neck as she moved her face up, leaving kisses in the most intimate places. I know I probably should stop her but my hands and heart is failing me at the moment. Think of Jason.

My voice was failing me, "Rachel-", as I moved my arms around Rachel's waist. I could feel Rachel's dick poking me in the thigh. Okay, this is too much for me at the moment. I can't even think of Jason with a hard on pressed into my damn thigh. I was silently thanking God for having me dressed in jeans today.

Rachel finally was face to face with mine as I swallowed. Rachel's eyes were puffy and red. I leaned forward to connect her pink lips, letting my tongue guide me.

This kiss was different than from the ones of the past, it wasn't greedy or rushed as the others but slow, desirable. She was kissing me as if she wanted me, needed me to show her that it's okay to love Lucy Quinn Fabray.

"Ladies!" Kurt yelled, his voice echoing throughout the flat, breaking the comfortable silence through the flat.

I broke the passionate kiss causing Rachel to step back. Rachel, resting her hands on her hips, was trying to catch her breath as I regained my sanity.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at Rachel's sweats where a huge tent had now formed, "I have to go, but we can talk when I get back?" I quickly licked my lips, appreciating her nicely sized-. Wait! Did I just lick my lips while starring at Rachel's tent in her pants? NOOOO... Face Palm. Yes, I did... Damn it... Yes, I did.

Rachel nodded as I inhaled, opening the door with my best voice,"Kurt, you were great on T.V.!"


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I don't own anything. Just my sanity. I do apologize for any errors. I try to catch them as much as I can. I am glad that you guys like it. To the people who don't, okay. It doesn't bother me. I love the comments, reviews. I am a review whore that needs to know how to be a better writer.**

**Second, COMMENT! Review! Please. Here's my sad face:_ Okay. Maybe it wasn't a sad face. Imagine one.**

**Third, No angst for the moment. Why? Because it can come later.  
**

**Fourth, This is for the weekend. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Santana was sitting across from me in her cute pink scrubs with her thumb and index finger pinching her nose as she processed _the love confession_. Santana knew of my huge crush/first love thing for Rachel back at McKinley..

"Ma'am?" My thoughts were interrupted by a raspy male voice.

I looked up from stirring my second mixed drink within an hour to notice our male waiter had returned with another round of Patron shots for us. Yes, we were on our second round of those as well.

"Thanks," I replied with a quick wink as Santana finally looked up, crossing her legs.

Santana began, "Q, let me get this fucking right."

I cocked my head to the right as I focused on Santana's brown eyes. Over the years, Santana matured into more of a bronze beauty. Her hair was now cut into a bob style with Chinese bangs. She was such a cutie, a sexy mami.

Santana inhaled slowly and rushed, "Berry is in love with you?"

I blew raspberries, pushing my own blonde bangs out of my eyes as Santana swiftly downed her second shot of the afternoon. It was barely 3:15 p.m. in the afternoon and here we were trying to get wasted. Thank God that she had off for the next three days.

I nodded with a slight chuckle, "Yep. What the hell am I going to do San?"

I started sulking as I played with my engagement ring on my left hand that was at this time home to a huge solitary diamond stone.

Santana shook her head, trying to regain her composure, "I'm going to be for real with you." Usually, I wasn't this needy for advice. I am Quinn Fabray. Queen Lucy Quinn Fabray. I won national titles for Cheerleading. I signally annihilated McKinley my freshman year of high school with an infamous stoic look! By the way, I still do on the red carpet. What the fuck I look like asking for advice? Oh what the hell! I was now feeling like I was back in 8th grade when I got my first nose job because my father didn't appreciate my looks. Rachel has left me vulnerable, scared with one fucking phrase that will always haunt me no matter what day it is: 'I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I nodded, throwing my head back so the Patron could go down smoothly.

"I'm ready," I replied softly, sipping down some water to cut the taste of the tequila.

Santana sat up, gesturing for the waiter to bring us a third round of shots. Honestly, I wasn't feeling the alcohol yet but after this shot, I knew I was done for the evening.

"Someone is going to get hurt in this, Lucy," Santana said, placing her hands upon mine. I know this was serious because Santana has never used my first name except in high school when I gave birth, on her wedding day, and the day her abuela passed away. This was serious shit. "I can't tell you what to do but follow your heart. Life doesn't stop for anyone especially a beautiful woman as you. I know this is going to be hard for you but as your friend, I am going to support whatever decision you make."

I didn't know that a tear had escaped my right eye until when I felt her soft finger wiped it away before it reached my cheek. I closed my eyes as many random memories of Jason and I over the past year and half was racing through my mind. Come on, he was a great guy. He was one of the Vice President of Bain Capital, slightly older than me. Did I love him? Of course. I couldn't break his heart because of this trivial information from Rachel. Okay, it wasn't trivial. Jason is a greaaaaaaaaattt guy. His net worth? $845,000. Okay, not as much as mine but he is a ggggggreaatt guy with the dreamy gray eyes.

"So, back to Rachel's?" Santana asked with a soft smile, pulling me from my mental pros and cons list, as she placed two crisp 100 dollar bills down.

I shook my head, "Of course not."

I raised my left eyebrow as I sipped some more water, "I have her black card. Let's go SHOOOPPIINGGG!" First, I am not a gold digger at all but Rachel did offer her card to me when I got here to go buy own Christmas gifts. She definitely spoils me whenever she could. For Christmas, I gave her an imported, inscriptive 24 karat gold diamond encrusted Gucci Watch with the saying in French, "Vous êtes ma bonne étoile ..." It means in English, 'You're my lucky star…' The watch was about $275,000. What did I get Jason, my fiancé, my wonderful fiancé for Christmas? Two polo shirts from offline. DON'T JUDGE ME!

Santana shrugged, "Well, let's see how long she figures this shit out."

Exactly 5 stores later and $20,000 spent on designer' clothes, accessories, and shoes, I was admiring the newest pair of Versace shoes when I heard my cell phone go off, letting me know that I had received an email.

_Quinn,_

_Hey amor! I miss you so much over here. They pushed my big meeting back so I won't be back into the states until two more weeks. Insert my sad face here. These douches bags can be a little __**'slow'**__ when negotiating financial deals. I can't wait to be back in the arms of my fiancée. Ttyl. Call me when you are available._

_-Love, _

_Jason_

I snorted as I rolled my eyes at the gushy email. He is a very sensitive, romantic guy but his words don't exactly pull the strings of my heart.

Santana yawned, stepping back from being so close to me, "Are you almost done? You have at least a month's worth of new wardrobe material on your future baby daddy's dime. Besides, that email was yuck. Jason is a punk ass!"

I laughed, sliding my EVO into my back pocket, "Shut it!"

"Back to the flat!"

I pushed the doorbell to the flat as Santana thanked the bell boy with a $50. Poor boy. He struggled with all the bags in the elevator.

I could hear Kurt's pure voice, "COMING!"

The door opened as I smiled brightly as Santana shook her head with total disgust.

Kurt looked at the 15 bags as if I was crazy, "Quinn, dear, aren't you leaving like tomorrow?"

I shook my head as Santana pushed past him with at least 7 bags as he grabbed the rest of them from the hall.

"I was thinking-"I began when I was interrupted with, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN THEY MESSED UP CASTING?!"

Rachel was pacing around in a black V-neck with some nice fitted jeans wearing her black TOMs I bought her for her birthday. She was looking like the epitome of sexiness. I could suck her off for days. Quinn, Stop it. Focus. You are not horny at all.

Rachel was fuming as she threw her phone.

Santana comes from Rachel's room with two free hands as I sit down on the couch watching Rachel pace for another 5 whole minutes.

"Midget? What's wrong?" Santana asked, pulling off her heavy down jacket before taking her favorite seat in front of the fireplace.

Kurt took a seat, pulling his legs Indian style, holding a water bottle looking intensely at Rachel.

Rachel tried to not at me but it just wasn't working.

"Well, guys…. You remember that film where I was casted to play Jennifer Lawrence's romantic lead," Rachel whispered, looking at the wall where a famous picture of Picasso sat. It was a great picture that I loved to admire when I could but now? It wasn't the time to do so.

Santana shrugged, "Yeah. What happened? Aren't you guys starting production like next week?" I heard that Rachel was going to be filming a romance film, the first for her. I have played in too many movies in that genre. I think this would be great for her. I don't know why she is freaking out for a little mishap.

"Yes, we are. The crazy thing is Tina just told me that she was told that they gave us the wrong information about who the lead will be," she quickly said. Okay, I was curious. It couldn't be that freaking bad.

I shook my head, "Relax, Rach. You have this."

Kurt, "Well, who are you going to work with?"

She mumbled, "Quinn." I looked up at her while I could feel my heart literally being ripped out of my chest.

Santana started laughing like a crazy woman. Okay, I was slightly confused maybe my mind mentally switched my name with Finn. Sometimes, I hear the wrong things. Don't you? I mean, there are several actresses named Quinn. Right? Besides, I knew all my movies that I was coming up unless this was the one fucking movie where my agent would get back to me this week.

Kurt looked me as he took a huge gulp from his water bottle, "Quinn? Are you aware of this?"

Right on cue, from the pits of hell, my cell phone begun to ring. FUCK MY LIFE!


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I don't own anything but my sanity. I want to thank you guys for all of the love and support. I apologize for any errors. REVIEW! REVIEW! COMMENT! COMMENT! Leave me Feedback.**

**Second and Most Importantly, ENJOY!**

**Third, REVIEW! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

* * *

"Fabray, are you still there?" my agent, Brian, asked quietly as I sat on the edge of Rachel's king sized bed in the dim bedroom. He knew I was highly upset due to me not really vocalizing my thoughts on this fucked up deal over the past 30 minutes. I only said the line, 'I can't believe this shit,' roughly about 20 times. I know Brian Tally isn't just a random person but the fucking best in the business when it came to securing lucrative deals in Hollywood. Brian reminded me often of Neil Patrick Neil, with more of an edgier personality. His job was to provide me with the only best career suggestions which merely equates to filming a movie with the hottest commodity at the moment: the one and only, Rachel B. Berry.

I heard him sigh with some brief typing in the background, "Well, Fabray, just know that this particular movie will catapult you into the _'International success and fame'_ that you always sought after. You can thank me later when you got the whole Hollywood dream with the dream girl."

The line went dead as I shook my head with disbelief that this bastard didn't even try harder to pry information from me. I wasn't nervous that this was my first lesbian role but this was a movie with Rachel?! Remember, Rachel who just confessed to me that she was in love with me? I feel like I was back a teenager and this was dream. Okay, maybe, I revealed to Brian once that I loved Rachel more than a friend should back when I first started in the industry. Nostalgia starts to cloud my mind as I lay back on the comfortable duvet.

I still remembered the memory_ as if it was just yesterday of me looking up at the sound of her footsteps while playing the piano, and raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow to her, "You're late."_

_"Are you and Finn together?" _

_"Yes, it's been a couple of weeks," I remembered replying, my eyes were so cold and unfeeling. I knew that I wanted to look up at her because she had my heart at the time but my Fabray genes wouldn't allow me to do that._

_"It's like groundhogs day with you Rachel, how many times do you have to make the same mistake before you realize it's not going to work out with him?"_

_Rachel looked away as the tears began to threaten to fall down her face. She probably was in the most disbelief at that point of that little altercation because of my unwavering willpower to keep Finn out of her heart and most significantly her life._

_"Do you want to know how this story plays out? I end up with Finn, and you get heartbroken." _

_At this point of the conversation my voice had become soft without any hint of anger, just pure raw honesty. "And then Finn and I stay here, and start a family. I will become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop." Of course, I didn't want that ending. I wanted the ending with her with the house, the kids, and the 8 to 5._

_"You don't belong here Rachel, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."_

_"I'll get it right one day, Quinn and you'll be there," she whispered as she walked away now holding her books tightly to her chest as my now clammy fingers played random keys._

_This final line will always haunt me. I screamed it as she walked away with tears, "You're so frustrating, and that is why you can't write a good song, because you live in this little school girl fantasy of life, Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending then you are never going to get it right!"_

I often played memories over in my mind hoping with time that they would change but we all know how that ends.

I heard a soft knock on the door that pulled me out of my current emotional draining thoughts, Rachel quietly slipped in with a small smile, looking at me, with a certain uncertainty lingering in her eyes.

"I can drop out of this role, Q. I know this-"

I held up my hand to cut her off, "Sssh! Come here."

She held her head down where I couldn't see her beautiful, alluring brown doe eyes which was a first for Rachel as she unhurriedly walked over to stand in front of me. She exhaled softly before dropping to her knees, laying her head on my lap as my focus turned to the ceiling, looking at her mirrors. Why are there mirrors on the ceiling? Maybe so, women could see their faces after coming down from an orgasm. Hmmm. My mind shouldn't be thinking these thoughts.

I began slowly, "Rach, it's okay." My right hand was curling one of her brown curls, "I think this film will be a great film for us both. You need to switch up genres while I need a movie with someone who is a full fledge force at the moment. I know this would be my first film with a woman but I know that it will be okay."

Somehow through my spill, she had made her way up to lay next to me. I twisted my head to the left to find that she was observing me intensely with a certain hunger that I never seen before. I swallowed air as I saw the lust in her eyes start to take over. I could feel my chest constrict as she rose up a little on her elbows and leaned forward with courage that I didn't seem to possess in the particular moment. I closed my eyes as her lips were dangerously barely inches from mine. I could feel her breath on my mouth when Santana barged in the room laughing like a manic.

"You guys are not going to believe this shit!"

Rachel rolled off the bed, pretending that she was looking for something while I sat up, shaking my hair. Damn, I was so vulnerable. So fucking open that I knew that with one kiss, I would have let her claimed me. I know, I know that I have Jason but damn, when can I finally feel alive?!

"Guys, you got to check out this YOUTUBE video of Puckerman!" Santana said sitting on the bed while Rachel plopped down on the opposite side, licking her lips.

If Santana noticed the tension, she didn't speak on it but pinched me hard as she played the video.

Four Days Later: December 31st, 2020

I had been staying at the Hilton for the past days because I need to sort out my feelings, my life. Rachel didn't say much when I was packing my suitcase but that she understood. She still came by to visit and watch movies. Okay, we were dorks. We can't stay away from one another for that long.

Looking at my watch, I had less than an hour to get down to the studio where Rachel and I would be getting all the information about this deal and promotional obligations that came with it.

By the way, Jason called me last night, people. He seemed very excited for the newest film as I explained the importance of it to him. If he only knew the truth about my leading lady. Last night while we talked for an hour, the guilt in my stomach gave me much anxiety. I barely listened to him as I scrolled through the numerous pictures of Rachel on my phone.

My alarm went off letting me know that I needed to leave now. Hair curled? Check. Lip gloss applied? Double Check. Rachel's black card in my pink Coach wallet that she hasn't asked for back yet? Don't judge me. I think it's more of a control issue with me with it comes to her property. Having her card in my wallet gave me sense that I was Mrs. Berry. I know that's crazy but trust me, I don't need the money at all. It took her a month last time before she asked for her card back. I wonder when she would ask for the card this time around. Secretly, I know she loves that I always have it. Friends do this all the time, right?

The alarm went off again. Okay. I got to get moving. I quickly pulled on my pink blazer as I popped my rosy lips at the mirror. Damn, I looked sexy today. I decided on a white ruffled blouse tucked into some skinny jeans with pink Jimmy Choo heels.

Shit! I got to leave now if I want to be on time.

I arrived to the studio in a great mood, better than I had been in for these few days. Yes, I am five minutes late but I'm Quinn so it should be good. Right?

Wrong! I walked in to see that Rachel was flirting with a young production assistant who was giggling back, twirling her strawberry hair around as Rachel gave her that infamous smile.

THAT FUCKING BITCH!

"Good Morning, Everyone," I announced as I took a seat across from Rachel who gave me a quick wave while the girl looked away. I raised my eyebrow to challenge Rachel this morning as she mouthed, 'Be good!' Me? Be good? I'm not the one flirting with people so early in the morning! I rolled my eyes as everyone quieted down as the director walked in.

"Hello cast!" the one and only Nick Cassavetes said, pulling off a brown mesh hat with a warm smile. "If you guys aren't familiar with my work, I directed The Notebook, Alpha Dogs, My Sister's Keeper, John Q and a few others."

Rachel nodded passionately as he pointed to the young production assistant to pass out the new scripts as we got comfortable in our seats. Rachel pulled off her black leather jacket, leaving her in a long sleeve white V-neck. I could see her black bra straps which was not being covered at all by her hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"I am here to be you guys' friend," Nick said locking eyes with me as I nodded with a tight smile. See, Mr. Cassavetes and I have some past history all because he thought I was a huge bitch on the last romantic film I worked on with Terrance Malik and him. He was a huge asshole who was trying to get me fired all because I cursed him out for taking my parking spot one morning, a morning where I had spent the night before kissing Rachel while Jason was gone to Florida on business. It was the night where Santana and Brittany had just gotten married and Rachel and I were lonely, bored. I know, I am like a huge slut. Whatever, this is business at the present. He better hope that I don't verbally attack and embarrass him again.

I promise that I will get through this film without any insults or injuries.

I looked down at the script that had been placed in front of me as I inhaled deeply reading the title with confusion.

Rachel spoke after flipping the first page, "This is _'Nights in Rodanthe'_? This film came out a long time ago."

I raised an eyebrow as I shook my head because this was going to be interesting, very interesting. There was no way I was going to be able to walk away without falling back in love with this woman during this film.

Nick spoke, "Why yes, it is. The huge studio honchos wanted a version with two women leads now. It is 2020, 2021 tomorrow, history always have a way of repeating itself. Ms. Berry, of course, you will be playing Richard Gere's character Dr. Paul Flanner but now named Alexis Flanner while you, Ms. Fabray, will play Diane's Lane character Adrienne Willis."

Rachel sat back with a hand covering her mouth as I tilted my head, locking eyes with her. This film was going to be a huge test for us. I know it was. Could I personally get through this film without having any reservations about my own future? Would Rachel still want me after this was done?

"For promotion of this film, Ms. Berry, you will be rerecording Gavin's Love Remains the Same music video, starting this afternoon, along with Ms. Fabray playing your romance lead," Nick spoke standing up from the table to stretch, as we both were still caught locked into a staring contest.

I turned my head with confusion breaking my source of attention, "Who approved this?" Honestly, I didn't know much but a little from my agent from that one day. This was the first time where I didn't know anything about what I was doing.

Nick raised an eyebrow gesturing to his assistant for paperwork, "Brian Tally and Tina Cohen-Chang, they gave us the okay last week to lock you both in a deal that is worth 100 million for two films. This one will start full production in Spain, next week and the next one that you guys will film will be next year, The Vow, in Canada."

Rachel and I both yelled, "SPAIN?!"

Nick smiled, "Yes, Spain. The country of love!"

* * *

**BTW: Those are real directors mentioned in this story. No, I don't know them personally but it gives the story of a real feeling to it. I want you guys to get the feel of how it really feels. I currently work on web-series. Production is crazy. Oh yeah... It's going to get intense! Thoughts? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an added bonus. Enjoy. 25 Reviews will get another chapter really soon! I apologize for any errors.**

**This is for you guys. I don't own anything!**

* * *

Rachel attempted to suppress her yawn as the make up artist applied her makeup. I was pretending to read Vanity Fair while stealing glances towards her direction. I couldn't believe that I was going to be in Spain next week, for approximately two months, with Rachel in close quarters. I was scared. I was fearful yet I was excited, happy to be away from the stress of the States.

At the moment, Nick was prepping to direct this music video where Rachel and I were getting ready. Rachel had just finished up laying the tracks 30 minutes ago doing the cover of the song 'Love Remains The Same'. That girl could move fast when it came to making music.

Rachel spoke but not before yawning again, "What are your plans for tonight?" I know that she was tired because she had been out the previous night, partying with Kurt and a few other celebrities at Club 40/40.

I honestly didn't have any plans but to watch movies in my dull hotel room. I was so over the whole watching the ball drop in New York.

"No plans. You?" I questioned quietly, placing the magazine down so I could get my eyebrows quickly plucked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch _Nights on Rodanthe _with some Italian and Merlot?" she asked as she was requested to stand up to put on a light brown motorcycle jacket.

Red wine? Hmmm. Italian Food? Extra hmmm. Us together? Alone? Extra, extra hmmm.

"Can I crash there tonight? You know how the traffic can be on this evening?" I returned, raising an eyebrow as one of the wardrobe assistant was looking at Rachel's bulge in her fitted jeans. Everyone knew in the world that Rachel was well endowed for her size. I only saw Rachel's package in person once while she was asleep. She definitely would hurt me if we ever went that route.

Rachel not paying attention to the girl, "Come over around 6. Kurt won't be home until tomorrow evening. He went to Canada with Brittany and Santana to celebrate New Year's."

Interesting. Those bastards knew that we would have gone if we didn't have to work today.

* * *

On set, I was standing quietly waiting to take direction as Rachel stood in front of me, whispering funny crap in my ear about the director and wife. Playing in the background, I could hear Rachel's powerful voice coming through the speakers with "Love remains the same….". The original was great with its own personal romantic element but this version was so passionate, dreamy.

Nick was standing with a megaphone gesturing with his hands, "Okay, Ms. Fabray, can you lean on the frame of the door? Rachel will be standing in front of you, gently caressing your face while you will be trying to pull away from her touch. Remember you are upset that she has to leave to go fulfill her dream."

I did what I was told while Rachel stood in front of me with those alluring eyes as I got into role. I could get lost over and over in her eyes.

"ACTION!"

* * *

6:20 p.m. in the evening, the rain was coming down firm as I pulled into the crowded parking garage. After driving for 10 minutes in the crammed area, I was finally able to park in a spot next to Rachel's 1966 mustang.

I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk of my BMW texting Rachel to let her know that I was on my way up to the flat.

She told me to come on in which I did. It was dark in the entryway and hallway as I closed the door behind me. I could see that the dining room was lit with a candle as I passed by rolling my suitcase to Rachel's bedroom which was slightly opened. Her flat screen had the movie on the screen, just waiting for us to press play.

"RACH!" I yelled, closing the closet door. I didn't see her when coming to the room.

"In the kitchen!"

I removed my brown trench coat jacket to reveal a comfortable black dress. It was simple. I wanted to at least look presentable to her tonight. I slipped out of my black rain boots into some wedges as I shook my curls.

"Hey you!" Rachel said, coming over kissing me on the corner of my mouth as I took a seat at the pub style bar. She placed two wine flutes down as I looked her over. You could tell that she had just showered due to her damp hair, clinging to her forehead. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with nothing underneath and black fitting jeans leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Let me get the plates from the microwave," she said with a quick wink, causing me to blush.

"You cooked tonight?" I flirted as I licked my lips.

"Of course, Fabray, I did," she chuckled, placing a plate filled with a pasta dish and salad.

I sipped my wine as she took her seat next to me. Merlot was my favorite wine to drink if I had a choice.

The night carried on as we talked about random things still sitting in the same spots when we ate dinner. Dinner, by the way, was great. Rachel was a great chef in the kitchen. Jason? He was good for ordering decent take out.

We are on our 2nd bottle of wine, my 5th cup. Don't judge me. I could feel myself getting a little tipsy because I know was running my right index finger down Rachel's arm as she talked.

I could feel myself getting courageous as I leaned closely which gave her the hint to do the same. Her pink lips touched mine delicately which caused me to inhale deeply. I grabbed the back of her head to bring her closer as she maneuvered in her chair so that her neck wasn't in an awkward position. I could feel her tongue demanding entrance into my mouth as my moans erupted from my throat.

She passionately snatched me from the chair as I wrapped my long legs around her waist as we continued our way to her bedroom. The girl was strong. I mean she did work out a lot so of course, I wasn't thinking that she was going to drop me especially at a moment like this. I know I should stop this but I just can't. After kicking her door closed, she pushed me into the bedroom door hungrily attacking my neck as I pulled at her jeans. I could feel her hardened in her jeans as she leaned on me, leaving bite marks on my shoulders.

She pulled my dress over my head as her jeans fell down to the ground. I could see the tip of her dick, peeking through her red boxer briefs. This girl was going to be the death of me. Really! I pushed her to the bed, sitting on my knees to pull her jeans off. I was here in Rachel Berry's bedroom in nothing but a bra and G-string. Should I be dressed? Yes? NO! I don't freaking know. What would do you this situation?

Her nipples were poking through her white shirt as she pulled me up to lay on top of her. Her dick was dangerously close to my wet crotch which gave me the shivers as I shook my long blonde hair. Rachel's brown eyes were filled with lust when she moved my hair out of my face. I could see the animal had been released when she pulled my face closer to hers. I should stop this now but why?

I rolled over where she was now on top of me, kissing me as if I was the final woman to ever be in her life. I moaned into her shoulder when she began to move her hips, rubbing her dick in her underwear against my damp crotch. Dry humping? More like, wet humping on my end.

"Quinn, damn, I'm so _fucking_ hard for you right now," she rushed in my right ear as I pulled her face in for a hard kiss. I could feel myself coming as well and she hadn't even put it in yet? I reached down between us feeling bold, putting my right hand into her underwear while using my other hand to claw her back with my nails. I wanted to feel her in my hand.

"Damn, baby," she moaned into my neck as I grabbed all of her, jerking her slowly.

She bite my lip as I continued holding her back while I pulled at her dick.

"I'm going to cum all over your hand, love," Rachel said, kissing me hard. I don't know why hearing her say love, turn me more on but it did.

"I want you to cum all over my hand…" I said seductively, arching my back more as she raised herself on her elbows, pumping her dick into my hand faster.

My cellphone began to ring loudly which slowed her pace.

"Keep going, I'm almost there," I told her confidently as my breaths began to quicken as well.

I could feel her hot, wet juices exploded on my hand as she shuddered into my neck, holding onto the bed. She held me as I began to release my orgasm that had been inside for a long time. Damn. I just came with Rachel Berry without getting fully undressed. Damn, this was good. I removed my hand from her underwear, to look at her ejaculation. By now, she had rolled over on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

My cell phone began to ring again, letting me know that I had a text message.

I sat up to look at the screen, squinting my eyes as I read the screen.

From Jason: _"I'm thinking of you. I can't wait to see you soon."_

I rolled my eyes as I stood up to stretch. I quickly deleted the text. I knew if I keep it that I would start feeling more guilty that I had just messed around with my friend.

Rachel quietly spoke as she rolled off the bed with a certain bounce, "That was different."

I returned, turning around with a smirk, "Movie time?"

She nodded, throwing me a shirt of hers. I knew this was wrong but it felt just right.

* * *

**LOL! A surprise, huh? Trust me, it's going to be a while until they even get around to doing it really. ^.- Thoughts? Review! Comment! Feedback? Review and Comment! Again, thanks for the love and support. Let's see if I can get 25 more reviews. This was an added bonus for you guys. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I don't own anything but my sanity. I don't know anyone but myself. Lol. I do apologize for any errors within the work. Review! Comment! I am a review whore. Thanks all for the alerts. You guys keep me motivated so much. I want to know how you guys feel about this work. Is the drama coming? Oh yes, stay tuned!**

**Second, Enjoy.**

* * *

January 1st, 2021

I could feel a cool breeze on my lower back that had suddenly pulled me from my dream with chills. The duvet was draped barely over my lower extremities as I pried one eye to look at the time on the night stand. The tiny numbers were really blurry due to my contacts not being really on my cornea. I blinked a few times until they were back into place. I knew I should have taken out my contacts but the movie was very interesting. I learned that Rachel's character dies off towards the end of the movie which is very traumatic if you ask me. I couldn't even imagine if this was movie was to ever play out in my life, my little heaven of life. I probably wouldn't be able to even more forward with bad news.

After sitting up slowly finally noticing that Rachel's presence on her side of the bed was very cold to the touch, my mind was finally able to connect the dots to decipher that 7:17 a.m. were now beaming in the tiny red numbers. I couldn't believe that it was January 1st, 2021. It's a new fucking year. It's a new year where accomplishments will be made in different areas of my life. Within this year, I would be turning 27 alongside Rachel, Kurt and Santana. Life flies by when you are having fun, right?

Last night did happen between Rachel and me. I promise that I don't regret it all. It was the most liberating experience for my body, mind, and soul; however, I do feel guilty that I have a ring on my finger, still contemplating whether to marry this man. Would I be marrying him now out of guilt? I honestly don't know.

I took a huge sniff of the air because the aroma of bacon has always been so aegis, intoxicating to my smell glands.

I quickly slipped into my sweat pants, making the bed the best I could.

As I brushed my teeth, I pulled my hair into a high messy ponytail. Looking into the mirror, I didn't look bad this morning which was a first.

After making my way to a seat at the kitchen island, Rachel greeted me with a quick chaste kiss on the lips which was a first for us. I smiled as she placed a cup of fresh coffee in front of me.

Her voice was raspy when she smiled, "Happy New Years, love. Nick called me about 20 minutes ago." My heart melted with the sentiment. A girl could get use to hearing that on a day to day basis.

My mouth was watering when Rachel placed two plates down filled with bacon and scrambled eggs.

I looked up to see the T.V. was on in the warm kitchen with E playing.

Giuliana Rancic still beautiful with such grace, "Going on around on the rumor mill as of late, is it true that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray will be shooting the remake of '_Nights on Rodanthe'_ within weeks to come? True. I know this film will be welcomed with warm praises in the fall because of the numerous accolades between the two actresses alone… Ryan, are you ready for that explosive chemistry on screen?"

"What did he want?" I asked, tuning out Ryan Seacrest's answer, stirring my coffee that I had mixed with some sugar and creamer. I just couldn't drink straight black coffee if my life depended on it.

Rachel nonchalantly shrugged, taking a bite from a bagel with heavy cream cheese, "He said that he has been very inconsiderate with dealing with us."

"Inconsiderate? How so?" I probed, very interested where this conversation was going. I mean, the dude wanted us to start filming without studying the damn script. I know we are actresses, highly received actresses but we needed time to learn the character.

"He said that he knows that you are up for a nomination in the Golden Globes this year for Best Actress for Drama in a Motion Film. He wanted you to be able to enjoy the experience. So, he pushed back our travel dates until after the award show. Additionally, I'm going to decline going to the Grammys so we can start on filming."

I shrugged with a chuckle, "It's not like I'm going to win, Rach. I'm up against Anne Hathway, Jennifer Lawrence, Jennifer Hudson, and Halle Berry-"

"Hey! You don't know that, love," Rachel said, putting down her fork, giving me her full attention. "You did magnificent in your last film, '_Incredible Dopamine'_. I loved how you made your character so genuinely authentic. I felt the love that you had for your own screen husband. I felt as if I was there, incarnated in that time period. The movie can simply and satisfactorily be described with one word and one humble word only."

My ears perked after hearing that she had watched my movie. I was surprised that she had even checked out the movie. Santana told just about everyone that it was another chick flick with the occasional crying scene.

The film was an independent movie filmed by Quentin Tarantino in Africa, a year ago. After_ Django_ took off 10 years ago, he wanted another film to lunge him even further into leaving a huge impact in the entertainment world. After beating out another model for the role, I had enthralled myself into the script, learning the correct dialect from the 1800s. I had toned up much more than when I was in high school due to the physical demands of the role. This role had changed me in many ways.

'_Incredible Dopamine_' was about a white woman from the North that had fallen in love with a slave on his own journey while traveling on the Underground Railroad. My costar was Usher Raymond, the R&B singer. It was a first film for him but he did a great job. He was up for Best Actor at the Oscars and Golden Globes.

"Beautiful," Rachel said with a corner smile causing me to blush deeply.

"Beautiful?" I asked with a soft expression. Yes, I was astounded that was the word that she uses to describe my acting skills.

"Yes… Beautiful," she whispered, giving me a soft kiss that tickled my nose.

**January 10th, 2021**

Santana observed me over and over as I turned around in the beautiful gown that Kurt had sent over for me to try on for the award show at her place. The award show was in a few of days and my nerves were really horrible. I had the decision to move out of the hotel I was staying at to Santana and Brittany's three bedroom apartment until I went to Spain. I knew I could have easily stayed with Rachel but my feelings were starting to become too much for my own good.

I was holding my breath with my hands over my toned stomach as Santana continued to scrutinize every detail of the gown because the red flowing gown not only had a long train but sported a long split showing my whole leg and a little bit of thigh.

"I love it!" Santana said high fiving Brittany. Brittany nodded, jumping up and down in place, clapping excitedly. Brittany was my little adorable angel. She always would be, no matter the situation, circumstance. I was so happy for her and her endeavors. She currently was a dance choreographer for majority of Broadway shows as well as a dance instructor at NYU. The girl had talent, maybe not academically but when she danced, she could invoke a blind individual to see.

I exhaled, "Finally!"

"Oh my God, Q. I can't believe that you are so grown now!" Santana said with a small pout. It was cute when Santana wasn't playing Satan. She was too kind for her own good.

"I know! I can't believe it either," I said, reaching my arms out for my girls' hugs.

**January 14th, 2021**

L.A., the city that never slept. I had approximately four hours until I had to make an appearance on the red carpet and I was very queasy in my hotel room which by the way I was sharing with Rachel.

Rachel was literally face down in the bed, asleep from partying so hard with Kyle Richards, wife from that show _The Housewives of Beverly Hills_ and niece, Paris Hilton until 6:00 a.m. this morning. Of course, I fussed which equates to cursing her ass out when she knocked for 10 minutes, drunk as a skunk, yelling that she had lost her hotel key.

I leaned forward pushing her brown messy curls so I could kiss her inviting neck, "Wake up amor..."

Rachel began to stir as I continued to kiss down her bare back, pushing the blanket down. She never slept with a shirt on which was slightly hard for me. She knew that I was trying hard not to touch her soft breasts. We hadn't messed around since that night of New Year's Eve. I had promised myself that I would hold off so I wouldn't hurt Jason or Rachel any more than I was. Rachel never pushed anything on me which was surprisingly okay for me.

She flipped over with a cocky smile, running both of her hands through her wild hair. Her nipples were pointing at me as she pulled me closer, "Hey beautiful."

I blushed as she held me in place by my waist with a firm grip, "Hi..." Did that come out like that? I sounded like a little girl. No, she doesn't have me wrapped around her fingers. Oh my God. I was such a goner for this asshole.

"I'm sorry about coming in so late, this morning, love," Rachel whispered, caressing my face as my right hand was making circles on her bare stomach.

I raised an eyebrow to give her indication that wasn't the entire apology she needed to apologize for but she continued on scrunching her face with a cute small smile, "And for being so drunk, yelling nasty obscenities to you about opening the door."

I didn't want to chastise her more as if I was her mother but she needed to understand the importance of upholding her professionalism decorum when being in L.A. and I was the one to talk? I know, I'm having an emotional affair with my best friend but if it's out of Jason's sight, it's doesn't matter, right?

I laid my head down on her chest, pulling the blanket to cover her beautiful mounds so I could focus on the conversation at hand. I could feel her heart beating slowly as her fingers massaged my lower back, "Rachel, you got to be more cautious when being careless with your spontaneous partying behavior. You are making history now and you wouldn't want a simple night of fun to tear you away from what you love. I love you and I just want the best for you, Rach."

She nodded, kissing the top of my head, "Yes, I understand, love. I should start making changes in how I have fun. I wouldn't want my children to know about any of my craziness. I need to listen to you more."

My heart began to speed up at her admission of truth. Listen more to little ole' me? Damn, she never listened to me much growing up when it came to Finn and Jesse St. James, those bastards, but now, she wanted to listen to my heart alone? Isn't that what most women wanted? I know that I am a woman that truly wants a partner that would not just listen to my innermost concerns, fears but respected those with true reciprocity of theirs. Wait? Isn't that what marriage was about? And did she squeeze children in there? Yep, she did.

Jason was a great guy but he never actually listened to me when it came down to making joint decisions. He would always let me know that he was the 'man' and didn't need a woman's approval for anything.

I turned my head, placing a quick kiss to her lips, "Our stylist will be here within 20 minutes. You need to shower."

* * *

After being locked in front of the vanity mirror for an hour and half getting my hair finished up, I had the ring box in my peripheral vision waiting for my decision to be made. I had been twisting my ring around with my left thumb as I contemplated about taking it off for the night. Yes, I am engaged. I know I should wear it at all times but it was just for the night. No harm.

I quickly texted Jason back after he wished me good luck an hour ago with my own quick 'Thanks. XOXO'

"Ms. Fabray, more wine?" Amber asked, pouring Moscato into my empty glass. This was my 2nd cup and last until after the show tonight. My nerves were not that bad but Amber could sense when I needed to mellow out. Amber has been my hair stylist since 2017 when I had discovered her talent at a hair show.

I nodded, reaching for the glass flute with my right hand while I continued to turn my ring around with my thumb. I think my nerves and guilt was starting to cross those boundaries that I knew was coming.

"Hey Amber, can you pass me that box, as well?"

* * *

Standing in front of me was a stunning Rachel dressed in a well-tailored Armani black and white suit and tie with her hair pulled back into a nice ponytail. Her makeup was very minimal which gave her a natural look. Her lips were plump as she inhaled deeply, looking me over with a visible gulp.

My leg was peeking through the slit as I turned around showing off my curves, "Do you like?"

I smirked as she attempted to hide her forming erection with her free left hand, "Yeah, yeah..."

I raised my eyebrow as I bite my lip. She pulled at her tie, closing her eyes, holding her shot cup tight in her right hand.

"We have limo waiting for us, love," Rachel whispered, downing the rest of Hennessy with a quick wink.

Arriving to the Beverly Hills Hotel in under an hour was great timing. I knew that we would be pulled into an interview. Rachel got out of the limo first, waving at camera but still extending her hand for mines as I climbed out.

I could feel Rachel's eyes, looking at me as I smiled graciously, waving towards cameras.

"QUINN FABARY! WE LOVE YOU! MARRY US!"

"RACHEL BERRY, WE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKINGGGG LOVEEEE YOUUUUUUU!"

Rachel waved, giving her infamous smile; but not before, she placed a comforting hand on my lower back. I smiled, blowing kisses to the adoring fans as we walked and posed for multiple cameras. All the attention was on us, definitely different than any other award show.

Rachel whispered in my ear, playing coy with a camera man that was asking, "Are you two seeing one another? It's rumored!"

Okay, that was new for me to my ears.

We finally made it to Kelly Osbourne who was wearing one of Kurt's dresses. We kissed on the cheek as Rachel hugged Ryan Seacrest.

"Ladies," Ryan began. "You two look magnificent this evening. I must ask, Quinn, who are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing Kurt Hummel, who knows my fashion forward style."

Kelly smiled, "And I must say girlfriend that he did you well! You probably will be making best dressed along with Ms. Berry…"

Rachel blushed, "Well, Quinn definitely deserves the title alone."

I blushed, flashing her a quick smile.

Ryan, "Well, I must ask the question that is buzzing around Hollywood, are you two an item? I know that you guys have films coming up together. I see no ring on your finger tonight, Q."

Okay. Well, that question totally caught me off guard but Rachel saved the day with,"No, we are not an item. We are best friends, Ryan. Quinn is still very much engaged."

I nodded, "That is true. My ring is being cleaned at the moment."

Kelly was given the cue that they needed to cut to commercial, "Well, good luck to you, Ms. Fabray, tonight. Again, you look splendid. Ms. Berry, you look gorgeous."

We hugged them, saying our byes. I could feel my cell phone, buzzing in my clutch as we entered into the hotel ballroom.

**From Santana**: "No ring? Scandalous! Love you, bitch!"

I quickly texted back with an eye roll, "We will talk more about that, bitch.. Love you, too!"

She replied back with a quick text, "Does this involve more fooling around?"

"Of course not! You perv!"

Rachel pulled me from my mini conversation, "Hey love. Here's our table." Nick was there with his wife dressed in formal wear along with Michael Bay, Kelly Clarkson and Carrie Underwood and husband in toil.

I slide my phone as I kissed Carrie on the cheek. I hadn't seen my girl since her last tour last year. She was still radiant as could be.

Rachel shook hands with Michael Bay as she fist bumped Kelly Clarkson. Rachel was the most respected actress of the decade with having all 5 top hits on Broadway and 6 blockbuster action films with Channing Tatum and many other stars.

I waited until she helped me into my chair next to hers. Of course, it was all about me tonight. I could see the many faces in the now dim room as Rachel reached for my hand under the table.

Nick began, "Quinn, I know that you are going to win that award tonight."

Carrie nodded, sipping wine as she winked at me.

Rachel squeezed my hand as I rubbed her knuckles as she started conversation with Michael, asking about when she would be free to shoot another film with Miranda Kerr.

Tina Fey was an amazing host as she engaged us with her jokes from being on SNL. She was such a great animated host along with Patrick Neil Harris. Those two together were just like Rachel and Kurt on a bad day.

LL Cool J smiled into the microphone, "And the winner for Best Actress in Drama in a Motion Picture is…. Drum roll…."

The audience laughed as I was preparing myself to clap for one of those other women in the category.

Angelina Jolie announced with a sexy drawl, "Quinn Fabray for _Incredible Dopamine_."

I instantly teared up as I closed my eyes to the applauses erupting in the room. I heard Nick, standing up with his wife, rooting for me. Carrie was clapping excitedly as I stood up, with tears running my face.

Rachel pulled me close, letting a kiss fall on the corner of my mouth which probably wasn't the best choice for us due to the speculation going on but who cares. It's my moment.

I hugged Michael quickly, finally making my way upstage. I carefully crossed the stage, noticing that Anne Hathway was giving me a standing ovation, blowing kisses my way.

I smiled, kissing Angelina and LL Cool J on the cheeks as I was handed the award. Damn, it was kind of heavy but not as heavy that I couldn't hold it.

My voice was shaky as I smiled, "Little ole' me?" The crowd erupted with soft chuckles as I cleared my voice. "Honestly, I didn't prepare a speech because I didn't think I was going to win."

It was the truth. I didn't even want to prepare a speech for something I didn't believe I was going to win. Maybe, the film was a great film after all. This was my first time being nominated in the industry at such a major event. I had won awards over the years but never a Golden Globe.

"First, I want to give praise to God because without him through the years, I wouldn't be standing in front of you all." The room erupted with applauds.

"Secondly, I want to give simple thanks to my parents for instilling me with the morals of hard work, perseverance and success." We all knew that they were terrible parents but come on; they did raise a hard worker.

"I want to give special thanks to Brian Tally for pushing me forward through my darkest hours in the industry. Without you, Brian, I wouldn't be the actress that I am today," I added with a small smile.

"To my team, more work to come our way after this win. To Jason, the rest of the family, Glee family, friends, and my trustworthy fans, I love you guys."

I watched as Rachel smiled, giving me a wink as I continued, "Sue Sylvester and William Schulester, this is for you two as well. You guys molded me into a well-rounded student in high school with your different perspectives, pulling me out of my horrid comfort zone. I am forever in debt to you two. Santana and Brittany Lopez, I know you two are crying right now into the TV set, but I want you guys to know that since 5th grade, you guys have been my rock, solid foundation through many storms. You two taught me how friendship is and will always be. Thank you."

I know the tears were falling now from my eyes as I locked them on Rachel, I could see Carrie with tears in her eyes leaning into her husband as he had one arm around her chair.

"And to Rachel Berry, my best friend that once was my sworn enemy in high school. There will never be enough words to describe how much you mean to me in my life. You are the epitome of beauty. I want to dedicate this too you in addition. McKinley pushed our reveries as much as a school could and I am truly blessed to have you in my life to make me reflect who I am truly…. Again, thank you."

The room erupted with a standing ovation as I was guided back stage.

After posing for ten minutes for pictures, Rachel found her way to me as I grabbed her into a hug.

Her breath on my ear, sent chills down my spine, "You deserve this and much more."

I continued to hug her as hard as I could until she let go.

* * *

I pushed her hard into the bed as we lay in our underwear, kissing passionately. I wanted to give her a job well done by giving her the longest blow job tonight in history. I am not saying that I'm pro but I know that I can make anyone's toe's curl. I winked as I kissed down her stomach, letting my tongue guide me down. Her dick was standing at full attention as I pulled my body down over it. I could tell that she was real sensitive because she was reaching for the bed to hold onto something.

A loud knock pulled me from concentration as I bit at her head through the opening of her blue boy shorts.

I could hear a muffled voice, "QUINN!"

Rachel raised her head to look at me, "Love, we can finish this later."

I was beyond pissed as I pulled on my white robe. Rachel had gone to the bathroom to shower. She probably needed to release herself. I know that I needed to do the same.

I slowly pulled opened the door with a scowl to find Jason standing there with Brian holding a huge bouquet of red roses, "Hey…" Damn, I hated roses with a passion.

I gulped as Brian asked, "Rachel, here?" Brian looked over my appearance. I knew that my hair was messed up completely. He winked, "Can I come in to wait for her in the living area?"

"Of course, Brian," I gestured down the tiny hallway before turning my attention to my fiancé.

"Jason, dear, you are here?" I asked with a fake smile, pulling the roses from his hand. He leaned over to kiss me but I was quick. He hit my cheek with his rough lips that was in need of lip balm. I could sense that he was offended with what I had done but I just didn't want to kiss him at the moment.

He smiled with his eyes, leaning on the door frame, "I flew in this morning. I wanted to surprise you. I know that you hate surprises but I hadn't seen you for weeks now. Italy is very boring without you, amor. You looked stunning on the red carpet."

"Oh hey, Jason," Rachel said with a best smile as she faked a yawn, walking over to smell the flowers. She was dressed in one of my red Yale tee-shirts which was so cute on her along with some black pajamas bottoms. I could see her print in the sweats. Damn, I was horny.

"Hey Rachel. You looked pimped on the red carpet," Jason attempted as Rachel shook her head.

She smiled, "Thanks. Nice flowers. For the lovely, Quinn?"

Jason smiled with a confident grace, "Of course."

If she was mad, she wasn't showing any other emotion than faking serenity at the moment. My heart was racing as the two continued to talk. Damn, this wasn't going to be a good night after all.

Jason, "I was wondering if I could take you and Rachel out to a private celebratory event. I know Kurt should be arriving to his hotel right now as we speak. I couldn't get in touch with Santana last night to invite her and Brittany out to L.A."

I looked up, hiding behind my flowers, "Okay." I couldn't say no to this man who just flew thousands of miles to L.A. to see me. I wanted to make Rachel scream into pure ecstasy. Inside pout. Tonight wasn't going to be a good night. The guilt was starting to seep into my mind.

I heard Rachel whispering into my left ear before giving her attention to Jason who now was so engulfed with his cell phone, "Too bad, they weren't gardenias, huh? I mean, we all know how _much_ you hate roses... I mean, _some_ of us..."

I gulped as she pulled Jason down the tiny hallway in the Suite with her infectious smile, "Join me for a drink, Jason."

FUCK MY LIFE!

* * *

**Thanks guys for the love. This was a longggggg chapter. The reason for real usage of celebrity names is that it gives the reader the real fill of Hollywood. I hoped you enjoyed. Review! Comment! Feedback. Next the private event then on to SPAIN! Let's see if I can get 30 reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the love, reviews, feedback, Pms. I read them all. Again, thank you. I do this for you guys. I don't own anything but my sanity. I apologize for any errors on my end. I do try to correct them as much as I can.  
**

**Review! COMMENTTTTT! I am a whore when it comes to these things!  
**

**I ask that you enjoy this story because it continues forward. What to expect in this chapter? You got to read it to find out guys. ^.-**

**I know Quinn is starting to get on you guys nerves but she has to make the best decision for her happy.**

**Again, Enjoy. I think you will enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**January 14th, 2021 8:26 P.M.**

I finished up with my last strand of hair to be straightened when I felt someone's presence come into the suite's bathroom. I could easily distinguish that it was Rachel, observing me with a certain elegance that I currently didn't even have in my own life. Her presence alone could make time stand still. She always carried that perfect silence with her.

I attempted to clear my throat as she walked up from behind me. I shut my eyes as she rested her head between my shoulder blades. Her arms engulfed my waist, pulling me closer. Her perfume was sending my senses in overload.

My voice shook as I placed my hands upon hers, "Where's Jason and Brian?"

She inhaled, "They left 20 minutes ago. We are to meet them at Borenga's around 9:00 p.m." Her face was now resting on my shoulder as I looked into the mirror at her. Her eyeshade and mascara was dark yet mystifying and very tempting to my senses. I couldn't exactly read her face this time around. I wanted to know if she was okay about Jason's unexpected arrival.

She turned her face into the crevice of my neck to smell where I had sprayed some Versace.

"I'm so sorry, Rach," I whispered, holding tears at bay while she ran her nose down my neck, over and over. She knew my neck was one of those spots that I could, without difficulty, get turned on with quick applied pressure. I could feel my core began to heat up as she stopped to look up.

She smiled softly, turning me around in her arms, "Don't apologize for anything, love. I should be apologizing to you."

She kissed me on the forehead, giving me a tight squeeze for reassurance.

* * *

**9:42 P.M**

Walking inside Borenga's was very interesting to say at the very least, the event wasn't private at all. I recognized so many actresses and actors that it was slightly giving me a brain freeze as I attempted mentally to place faces with names. Borenga was the most exquisite that you could be at in West Hollywood. To rent the place for night? Roughly 100,000. I'm quite surprised that Jason was able to get this for the night. I know it had to be more to this story because he doesn't have that much pull in California unless my father was involved. I wouldn't be surprise if Russell planned this shit.

Rachel pulled me forward, weaving us through the crowd as she kissed and shook hands with several individuals.

Anna Wintour was here with her boyfriend of many years, giving me a quick wink as she drunk from her signature drink of Jack and Coke. I loved that woman as if she was my fairy god mother. She was known to be a huge bitch in this world but she was nicest lady who would simply give me the world. I know we all seen The Devil Wears Prada with Meryl Streep and Anne. Great, classic comedy cult if you ask me.

Anne Hathway, striking as usual, and hubby waved as I smiled that infamous Fabray smile.

Kurt waved us over enthusiastically, holding a very expensive bottle of Champagne, filling 3 wine flutes. Kurt was so cute dressed in all black with a skinny bow tie. His hair reminded me of Johnny Bravo. The boy has taste.

"Congrats, Ms. Fabray," Kurt said, kissing me on the cheek with a cheeky grin. Rachel took a seat next to Brian who was engaged in a heated conversation with one of his other clients that was fairly new to the entertainment Industry.

Poor girl, she appeared shaken up as Brian shook his head with disappointment about hearing about her first yet current DUI that was trending on the Internet. I must have lunch with her soon. She needed training from me if she wanted to be great.

Rachel dragged me from my contemplations as she tapped the area next to her for me. I sat down, crossing my legs, pulling down my dress as much as I could. The silver dress with sequin that I was wearing is what Santana would call a "fuck me" dress. It hugged me in all of the right places, displaying my cleavage as much as it could. I wanted to show the world that I was sexy. Maybe, just Rachel. I mean for, Jason, my wonderful fiancé who was hosting this huge party for me.

I turned to Rachel to notice that she was laughing that infectious laugh as Kurt reenacted his over the top reaction to meeting Heidi Klum the other night in New York for an episode of Project Runway. Rachel was as smooth as she could be, drinking her Champagne, never breaking her attention from the conservation. She reeked of sexiness. I couldn't believe this was the girl from McKinley who annoyed the shit of me whenever she could. I mean, she was cute back then with the sweaters and Mary Jane's. She would speak in paragraphs, confusing your brain with the mental overload. Now? The girl had the whole world wrapped around her finger. She was pure 'sex'. She always left you wanting to know more about her.

I did a quick glance over Rachel's outfit for the night which I didn't even notice when leaving our hotel suite. She was dressed in a thin long sleeve black top with low rising, white skinny jeans that left her huge dick print for the wondering eye with black combat boots. The girl was hot. Her hair was down for a change. Again, her makeup was smoky. If Finn could only see her now. He didn't even care that she had dick throughout their relationship. He was still stuck in that fantasy that he was going to marry Rachel one day. Delusional.

"Hey Rachel," I heard from the corner of VIP. spot It was a fucking groupie surrounded with three other girls. I tried to keep my jealous streak at bay as Rachel waved towards them. She smiled, "Melissa, long time.."

"Yeah, very long time!" She yelled as the music began to become louder on speakers. Melissa Thompkins wasn't exactly a groupie, more of a sworn enemy in the world of modeling. I couldn't stand this bitch. She was the most fake, conniving woman that I had ever met. She was a brunette with gray eyes that drove men crazy. Did I fail to mention that Rachel fucked her one time before one of my shows in Milan? Yep! She sure fucking did. Had the bitch, screaming in her dressing room for at least 10 minutes before I had to walk in front of millions. I was disgusted about that but I forgave Rachel when she gave me gardenias after the show. Wink.

"Come take a picture with us," Melissa said, gesturing for her to come with her and the rest of the girls.

I began to push Rachel back with my left elbow while holding my wine flute with my right hand but Jason sat down next me on my right with a small grin, "Hey babe." Jason acknowledged the girls as they waited patiently for Rachel with a simple wave.

I returned the smile towards Jason as Rachel hoisted herself up, straightening her jeans. Yes, I was furious inside but Rachel knew this because she leaned over with a quick bite of my ear lobe, "I'll be back in a few."

I smirked tightly as Melissa thanked me for the win. Bitch. Melissa? 1 Quinn? 0

Jason, "So, I was thinking that you could come back to my hotel room for a little fun?" He winked, causing me to be disgusted with his suggestion.

I coughed into my elbow pretending to mask my repugnance for him by quickly asking for a napkin, "I would, Jason, but tonight just isn't the night where I want to, you know…"

He seemed disappointed but he nodded with a wink, "I understand. You are a Golden Globe winner now. You got to uphold your reputation as a 'real lady'."

No, I wanted to say to him… You are kind of weak when it comes to sex, only lasting 2 minutes plus you have a small dick that will never fill me up at all but I will settle with '**_being a lady'_**.

10 minutes passed before Rachel made her way back to the area with another bottle of Champagne, holding Melissa's other hand.

I rolled my eyes as Melissa took a seat by Kurt yet Rachel sat back in her original spot.

Jason had left to take a call on his phone. Brian pinched me behind Rachel as I knew my face was starting to hold a permanent scowl for the night.

I stood up pulling down my dress, "I'm going to bathroom." I tried to mask my jealousy but it wasn't working.

I stumbled into the bathroom, trying to regain my composure when I heard the bathroom door lock behind me.

"Quinn-," Rachel said, running her hands through her brown locks.

"Are you serious, right now?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip, turning around with my best HBIC look. "You invited the bitch back to our area?"

Rachel exhaled as I continued to talk with my overly dramatic hand gestures, "THEN YOU FUCKED THE BITCH BEFORE MY SHOW!"

Rachel shook her head with an anger frown. She quickly covered my mouth with her right hand. She pushed me into the huge vanity style sink, "Will you just shut hell up for the moment? I know it's your night but do you seriously want Jason to start being suspicious? You have had your damn left hand on my right knee the whole time being here. That's not what friends do, Q."

I swallowed because I knew she was right. I know that she had requested that I didn't marry the guy but that didn't mean I wasn't still engaged to him. I wasn't even respecting him at all.

"If I remove my hand, will you shut up?" Rachel demanded while giving me the eyebrow that I did so well. I rolled my eyes with a quick nod.

She stepped back, raising both of her arms as I held my mouth tight.

"But-"

"Zip it, love!" She said hurriedly.

"Rach-"

She held up a finger as I rolled my eyes. I closed my mouth, crossing my arms as if I was being punished.

She walked up to me with a soft smile, "Good girl."

I growled as she enfolded her hands on both sides of my head, pulling me closer. I chuckled into the chaste kiss as she whispered, "I love my women submissive."

"HEY, WE GOT TO USE THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" was shouted from outside the bathroom. "OPEN UP!"

Three bottles later sitting next to Rachel, I was actually having a great time even with Melissa who was kind of funny. Jason asked Rachel and me if I could follow him for another surprise which Rachel shrugged, helping me up from my spot.

I followed behind him as he held opened a door to a small room.

"QUINNIE!"

My parents were literally standing 2 feet away from me. I was surprised that these two were even in the same room. Since their divorce at the end of my junior year of high school, my mom had renewed confidence and banned my father from ever stepping foot in the house again. He literally gave the definition of being known as a 'step dad'. He couldn't never step further than the first step if he wanted to visit me back then without my mom calling the cops on him for trespassing. It was somewhat funny yet sad at the same time. You would hear him screaming and turning red in the face that he owns the house and she would cross her arms with that Fabray eyebrow, making him shit bricks. My life.

"Lucy," he greeted with a stoic look. Jason smiled turning to me, "Surprise! I know that you often talk about missing Lima so I called up your parents a few days ago." Yep, I knew that Russell was behind the charade. Our relationship wasn't exactly fixed. This guy put me out in the rain when I got pregnant at 16 by a little mistake. I would never forgive him for that shit but we were trying to mend our relationship for my mother and Beth. Beth was back in our lives due to Shelby's alcoholic issues. Beth was currently staying with my mother due to my busy schedule but my daughter always came with me on her off days. Last summer, we all were in Greece. I missed my daughter terribly, I haven't seen her since the beginning of December. She somehow was starting the stage where, she was so busy to ever stay on the phone longer than 10 minutes. Children. My baby was going to be 11 this year. Where was Puck? Who knows? Who cares?

Rachel chuckled, holding down her head in disgust for the situation at hand. She loathed Russell with a passion. I mean, he made her family lives a living hell when she moved to Lima in 8th grade. I hated that side of my father. It was very sickening to know that my dad was homophobic. Over the years, my mother loved Rachel so much especially when learning that she had a dick. I was starting to get the impression that she wanted us to be together. Knowing that Rachel was special to me, he started tolerating her more with respect. He apologized to her about his past actions towards her and her family. He even donated to her fathers choice of charity. My father and Rachel always were in arguments when he would visit me back in college. I often had to break them up from screaming matches. If he says white, she's on it with black. If she wanted to eat at the Four Seasons, he would ask about the Driskill. These two was never good together at all.

"Berry," my father said, holding out his hand.

"Fabray," she said, returning a firm handshake, with a brief smile.

"Oh Quinnie, give me love!" my mother said, engulfing me into one of the tightest hugs that I needed from her. It was always a mother's love that you need at the end of the day.

Jason smiled as Rachel kissed my mother, "Oh Rachel, you are looking so scrumptious as usual."

Oh Judy. My mother was such a whore for Rachel.

My dad cleared his voice, "Lucy, congratulations on the win. I knew you were going to win when I got that affirmation from when I won my golf tournament in October." My father was a superstitious guy. Growing up, he would determine if something good would happen on how he placed in golf. Weird guy. I always wondered when I got knocked up, did the Gods of golf speak to him?

I laughed with a head-shake, pulling my old man into a hug. I knew that he was trying because he melted into my hug.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said. I always had been a sucker for my dad even with his misogyny flaws and chauvinist ways. The years in Anger Management and AA was paying off.

"Your speech was great," he began pulling out from the hug, "But at the end, all that for that pint size over there?"

"Dad," I warned, as Rachel head turned in our direction. I knew that she had heard him because she was now excusing herself from my mother, making her way over.

"Is that a problem, Russell, that she added me into her speech?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. Oh shit. This wasn't going to be good.

My dad shrugged, "I mean, her fiancé was mentioned in the same lines with several others."

Rachel, "Well, I have been in her life for about 14 years, sir."

"But you're not her fiancé but a _supposedly_ friend so she should have added more for him."

Jason cleared his voice trying to break the tension, scratching his head, "Sir, it's quite alright." He didn't know the exact history between us so I couldn't punish him for this. Right? Agree with me, people but I was sending Jason invisible death rays.

My mother pulled a tiny flask from her huge Coach purse, pushing it in my direction because this was going to be ugly. I chugged as much as I could because I knew I would be pushing Rachel, while my mother would be handling my father, out the room in under 10 minutes top.

"A best friend, so if I were you, Russell, I would tread lightly when it comes to discussing my importance in your daughter's life," Rachel said all with a smirk. "You wouldn't want to speak ill about someone that will always be in your daughter's life, no matter the situation, circumstance. I will always be there for Lucy as much as you would like for me to walk away from it all. There is nothing in this universe that will stop what we have. Not you.. Not my fathers.. Nothing... Again, tread lightly, Father Fabray."

I swallowed trying to figure out if she was subconsciously trying to let him know that she was in love with me because what I got from that spill, she is going to fight no matter what.

My world stopped completely because my father who is always red and screaming, chuckled with his index finger, shaking his head, "I like you, kid. I always have. Always stay that fighter in the end because us, Fabrays, can be a little hard to break." Okay, wait, did I miss something?

"Lucy, I expect you at breakfast tomorrow with your mother, Beth and I," my father said through a grin, turning in her our direction. Beth must was at the hotel with my aunt. My aunt always traveled with my mother now a days.

Jason interrupted, trying to change the mood but my father continued, "Berry, you and Jason, drinks with me around noon at The Country Club in Santa Monica while Lucy, Beth, and Judy can catch up with my credit card." Did my father actually invite Rachel to his favorite spot in California? Yep. He only invited my sister's husband up after he stood up for Francine at the BBQ last year. Francine has been married since 2013, it's now 2021. My father despised weak people.

Rachel, "I'll be there." Not before challenging him, "Will we be golfing as well?" Rachel was an avid golfer. Jason? Not so much.

Russell impressed that Rachel was asking about his favorite game, "Of course."

Jason, "Great! I'm super excited for tomorrow."

Rachel was locked into staring contest with my father as Jason tried to make sense of what was really going on. The universe was telling me something.

My mother rested her head on my shoulder, whispering so they couldn't hear her, "Your father only wants to the best for you, Quinnie. Remember that. He simply despised that Finn boy, by the way." Interesting... I always thought my father liked him before the whole singing fiasco at the dining room table. Finn was a good boy, dumb as rocks but sweet, did everything he was told. He never questioned, or challenged my father at all. Finn peed in his pants three years ago when my dad beat him in beer pong while Rachel never gave up until she won. That night, I was up until 4 am with my father and Rachel.

I laughed softly as my mother pointed to Rachel's cute ass in her jeans.

* * *

"Well, tonight, was good, right?" Rachel asked, yawning. She closed the door to our hotel suite hard. After the showdown between Rachel and Russell, Jason got white boy wasted within 20 minutes but Brian took care of him for me. Poor guy. He couldn't hold his liquor.

I slipped out of my heels, "Very intriguing."

Rachel pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and jeans. I could see her Armani, boxer briefs, slightly as she kicked off her boots.

Damn, she was fit. So, toned! Delicious. Focus. Quinn, focus. Your fiancé is somewhere in L.A., passed out needing your attention but where are you? In a hotel suite with Rachel Berry.

"You know what would make this night even better?" Rachel inquired with a cute pout. Rachel was too cute for her own good. I could pinch her cheek for days.

I thought for a few minutes but sex was the only highlight topic in my mind. Look, I was horny. It has been three years since I had some good sex. Sex always make a great night when you have drama for days. I only have had sex with Jason roughly 6 times within these three of knowing him. What? Don't judge me. I have vibrators that get the job done. Besides, why I am even thinking about sex when I should be nervous about tomorrow?

"I have no clue," I returned, pulling my dress over my head. I slipped into my Yale booty shorts, wearing one of her A shirts.

After ten minutes of digging around, she pulled a hidden DVD case from her luggage, "Found it. Ice Cream and a special collector's edition dvd of _Tristan & Isolde_."

I smiled, leaning on the door frame for support, admiring her as she pulled her thick hair into a ponytail. Yep, she was slowly slipping back into my heart, inch by inch. I needed to make a decision soon. Spain was coming up in 3 days and I knew that it would only get harder from this point on.

* * *

**Thoughts? LOL! Oh, it gets better. I need you guys to review! Leave me Feedback. One more chapter until we hit Spain! I am currently in the middle of working on 40 Hues as well.**


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1

**First, I don't own anything guys. Just my sanity. I want to thank you for the constant love and support. Review! Comment! Thoughts?! Leave the feedback. I apologize for any errors within this story. I try to go back as much as I can to correct. **

**Enjoy. This chapter will be broken down into 2 chapters. 30 Reviews to get Jason out of the story ASAP! Lol.**

**What's to come? Read on!**

* * *

6:42 a.m., and I'm sitting in the window sill with a cup of coffee singing quietly along with the radio to the soft melody of _Corinne Bailey Rae's Like A Star_ while listening to the rain falling slowly over the city of Los Angeles. I have been up since 5:30 with butterflies in my stomach. Today was going to be long and tiny bit nerve-wracking for me. I know that I shouldn't be anticipating the worst but when you are doing so many wrong things in your life then that's all you can expect. Karma is such a bitch.

Taking a small sip of the now lukewarm coffee, I smiled towards a sleeping Rachel who was snoring somewhat in the bed. She looked heavenly peaceful as she slept with no cares in the world. She was lying on her back with a hand covering her face while the other was in her pajamas. Her long brown curly hair was sprawled everywhere on the pillow as if she was Sleeping Beauty waiting for her charming kiss. Her chest was bare without anything covering her. I remember last night that she had on at least a sports bra but who knows where she flung it through the night.

"_That was Corrine Bailey Rae's Like A Star…. I wonder where Ms. Rae is at? Joe any tips?_," the radio host asked his co-host, pulling me from admiring Rachel.

My cell phone begun to ring as the next song began to bellow from the speakers.

My voice was raspy as I sipped another gulp of coffee, "Hello."

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Jason announced with his best voice as I faked a gag. He was a morning person which was strange because now days, Rachel would sleep as long as she could. Mornings were against her as she believed.

"Good Morning, Jason. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked, shaking my head from disbelief from last night.

Jason chuckled, "Like a box of rocks. I won't be ever drinking Vodka with Tequila again."

"I bet." Who mixes browns with clears? Idiot. Poor Idiot.

We carried on our conversation as if we were just friends, not an engaged couple. I know. I know. I'm going to make a decision soon.

Around 7:31 a.m., Rachel was fully awake, walking around looking for a shirt. I guess she was cool because she was blowing on her hands as if we were in the Artic hemisphere. She acknowledges me with a peck as I continued to talk with Jason about moving in together. It really was a bad idea. He knew that on my down time, I was always in Lima or that Beth was with me in Connecticut. I wasn't ready for him to fully be emerged in my life. They say when you become engage then your worlds automatically merge into one but with him, I don't ever seeing that happening. I couldn't even imagine being a housewife to him, waiting on him for everything. Ewww. Rachel? Laughs out loud. I would be waiting with lingerie in our California King Bed. Did I say? Our?! I did! FOCUS QUINN! Am I falling? I think I am.

"Rachel!" I yell, slipping into my red heels. I had to be at breakfast by 9:00 and right now, with traffic, I would be running late all because of Rachel.

My hair was pulled back in a neat bun. Today with the cloudy weather, I decided to skip over wearing a sun dress but opted for a black long sleeve shirt with red skinny jeans.

"Coming, love!" Rachel shouted back, coming to the door with her hair pulled into a bun as well. She was wearing a black fitted shirt, tucked into some gray ripped up jeans along with her combat boots. She smiled as she held her hand out to hold my hand as I struggled, getting into my heels.

"Thanks"

"You look beautiful," she whispered as she slipped on a pair Ray Bans.

I blushed as I opened up the door.

Arriving to the restaurant, I was beyond ecstatic to be seeing my growing daughter. I missed my baby. She would always be my baby, my little girl.

I got out in front so Rachel could go park the rental. I saw my parents standing inside the lobby with Beth, my Aunt Julie, and Jason. Beth was wearing frown, looking at Jason as I looked at Finn in our junior and senior year.

I pulled off my huge black sunglasses as the door was held opened by a host. "There's mommy!" Beth exclaimed, running towards me in full speed. Okay, the story behind how I got Beth back in my life. Well, Shelby got two DUI's during my second semester of my freshman year of college. Apparently, she was under a lot stress due to Beth not knowing how to speak at the time. It wasn't that she was able to speak. She just didn't want to speak to Shelby. Those terrible twos. I remembered the process had gone by fairly quick as I protested in the court to regain custody. Shelby didn't even put up a fight for my daughter. Exactly four hours of being back in my life fully, Beth called me mommy for the first time. I was so overjoyed with glee that I didn't sleep that night. She was barely 2 years and a half, talking in full sentences by the time the next day came. My mother explained that Beth was a Fabray and she just needed to be back in her 'right home'. Raising Beth hasn't been easy by any means. Puck slammed me because he told me that I took Beth away from Shelby for selfish reasons. If you're a real mother you do what's best for the child. Back in high school, okay, I was a little egotistical bitch but when your child is in harm's way, what do you do to protect them? I would die over and over for Elizabeth Caroline Fabray. She lived me with until I finished college at Yale in a two bedroom apartment in Connecticut then after, she moved in with Mom while my career took off. Where's Noah Puckerman? Not in the picture. Sometimes when months pass by, I would get a few hundred dollars deposited into Beth's banking account.

"Come here, you pretty girl, you!" I said, pulling my baby into the biggest hug I could. She held on tight as I kissed her forehead.

"WHERE'S DAMA?!" she asked, pulling away from me. It's pronounced _**'day mu'**_, people. What is a Dama, you ask? That's Beth's little ole' nickname for Rachel Berry.

Whenever Beth was turning 4, she wanted to give Rachel a name because she reminded her of a dad and mom. Yep, that's right, people. Beth called Rachel dama all because of Santana and Brittany's play on words. No one ever questioned it. Not even my father with his overbearing ways. If Rachel was in Lima and I wasn't, he would always meet the two to have a quick dinner. I actually forced the two to make sure that they had cordial dinners for Beth's sake. Her other set of grandparents as we came to know was Hiram and LeRoy Berry. Does she see them on a regular basis? Yes, she does. If I'm not mistaken, their weekend will be next weekend when we are overseas. I know, I know. My life is so fucking complicated but hey, it's life. I know I should be with Rachel but come on, she's Rachel.

"She's coming, sweetie. She is currently parking the car. How about we go find a table with Jason and Grandma and Grandpa," I said, ruffling her blonde hair. Her eyes were a piercing green with no hint of hazel. She was my twin which was very eerie.

"Okay."

I honestly don't know what happened to Rachel but she had been missing for at least 20 minutes. Jason was seated on the side of Beth as my parents were seated across of us. My mother had a free chair next to her which was facing me. My Aunt Julie sat on my right.

Beth was coloring her picture as Rachel walked up, sliding her phone into her back pocket.

"DAMA!" Beth shouted, jumping up from the chair, running to Rachel.

"There's my big girl!" Rachel picked up Beth in her arms, kissing her on the forehead. Those two were so adorable together. I know Jason was butt hurt because Beth would never be like that with him. "I have missed you so much, love."

"I missed you, too, Dama. Sit by me!" Beth said, pulling her to the table.

Rachel looked around the table, "Sweetie, there isn't a seat for me next to you. I'll sit by your Grandmother."

Beth pleaded with fake tears starting to form, "Please, Dama! You know I don't get to see you or Mommy much! Jason can sit next to Grandma!"

Did she just emotionally manipulate the situation with her dramatic acting skills? This was Rachel's child to the core. Beth could cry on spot if asked too.

Jason stood up with a weak smile, "It's not a problem!"

Beth smirked, pulling Rachel to the now empty chair. I could swear I seen a faint amused smile on my father's face as he pretended to be enthralled in the menu that was written in French. Why were we in a French bistro? Because we loved French cuisine, of course! I currently have Beth enrolled in a private school in Lima where French was one of the main courses.

My Aunt Julie spoke in my direction, sipping her Mimosa, "How's life going for you dear?" Aunt Julie was the reincarnated twin flame of Samantha from Sex in the City. She reeked of sex, still in late 50's. She would drink from sunrise to sunset if she could.

"It's going well, Aunt Jules. Rachel and I have two joint movies coming up together. Production starts in 2 days in Spain," I said, sipping water trying to bring this topic up in casual conversation.

"Really?" my mother questioned with confusion. "What kind of movies? I know that you do a lot of romantic ones, Quinnie. Rach, don't you do actions and crime thrillers?"

Rachel spoke, with her hand rested on Beth's hair as she colored, "They are both romantic movies. These will be my first ones to do. It's very different and challenging. Isn't that right, Quinn?"

I smiled with big eyes, just nodding. My stomach was in so many knots that I couldn't even think right.

Beth looked up from coloring, "Really? YES!" Why was she so excited for that? She knew we both were trained professional actresses.

My dad removed his reading glasses, "Jason, how you feel about this?"

Everyone turned to Jason who was now on the spot, turning red from being under scrutiny, "Umm… I know they are just doing their job. They love what they do. It's not like their making love to one another. I know they're best friends and working together is many dreams coming true!" Hmmm. Interesting…. What he doesn't know is that approximately two weeks ago, Rachel came all over my hand which by the way, I needed to do again.

Beth in a very scary, yet calming voice, "Jason, can I tell you something?"

Oh shit. My ten year was about to say something that would probably get her ass grounded for a month.

"Sure!" he replied with a smile. Poor guy.

"You remind me of this guy my Aunt Santana talks about a lot," Beth rushed, sipping some water.

"He must was a good guy huh? What's his name?"

Beth shrugged nonchalantly, "He can be sweet at times. His name is Finn Hudson." Suddenly, I hear French comes out her little potty mouth, "Finn est ce que nous les Américains appellent un jeu d'enfant retardé!"

My eyes got big as Rachel coughed in her elbow.

My mother shook her head with a gentle smile, patting Jason on his hand. Jason doesn't understand French at all but he assumed that she said something nice to him.

Jason, "Thanks, Beth. I really appreciate the compliment."

People what my daughter just said was, "Finn is what we Americans call a retarded pushover!"

Rachel stifled a giggle before getting serious, "Elizabeth Caroline Fabray, qu'est-ce que je vous dis d'être gentil fiancé de maman?" "Elizabeth Caroline Fabray, what did I tell you about being nice to Mommy's fiancé?" Of course, Rachel knows French. She was fluent in French, Spanish and Italian. Rachel is sexy. Sexy people learn languages.

I crossed my legs turning to Beth, "Vous n'êtes terre, jeune fille, pendant deux semaines pour cela." "You're grounded, young lady, for two weeks for that."

Beth pouted as she quickly gave a sorry ass apology in English to Jason who was smiling at us with a cheeky grin. He was such an idiot. Rachel faked a smiled towards Jason as my father raised that infamous Fabray eyebrow to Beth who shrugged, "Granddad, I said that I was sorry."

Rachel still in French but to me, "Amor, arrêter fumant. Aujourd'hui sera bientôt fini pour nous tous." "Amor, stop fuming. Today will soon be over for us all."

Hopefully, this day goes by faster. I still have to get through The County Club at noon; which by the way, I will be attending now due to my father wanting me to meet his old college friends. FML.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review. Feedback? Comment. 30 Reviews to get this chump Jason out the story by Spain in two days. ^.- Naw, Just Kidding. I'm currently writing Part 2.**


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2

**I apologize for any errors. Okay, this is Part 2. Are you ready? I think I can squeeze a part 3 with sexy times into play. ^.- Thank you for the love. Review! Comment! I'm a comment whore. I don't own anything but my sanity.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel was singing to herself as she pulled a white polo shirt over her head, _"….She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation…. only doing things out of frustration…_"

I cocked my head, trying to focus on the script in my lap while Rachel was getting dressed for the Country Club with proper attire. We were back at our hotel suite with Beth in tote. Beth was currently, laying in the made bed watching Disney, laughing loudly to herself. She wanted to spend the rest of her morning with us before she had to go back to the hotel with my parents. I didn't mind having my little one around with me.

Jason went with my father to do more manly things which equated to "having drinks". My mother and Aunt Julie were somewhere in L.A., shopping with my father's Chase card. My dad was a sucker for my mom.

The sun was starting to peak out from the clouds as I sat in the window sill, observing my two favorite people in the world.

Rachel still was singing in a soft registry, lacing up her golf cleats, _"Trying to make it work but man these times are hard… She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time… I've got a new job now on the unemployment line…And we don't know how, how we got into this mess… Is it god's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best..."_

I closed my eyes to stop the tears that had come with a sudden moment of nostalgia when Beth spoke to Rachel in a gullible, naïve tone, "Dama, I love you very much. I don't want to lose you in life."

Rachel smiled that smile with confusion, taking a seat on the bed, "I'm not going anywhere. What's going on Beth?" Rachel was concern as she waved me to come over.

Beth sat up in the bed, nervously playing with the remote, "My friend, Danny, has to go between two homes because his mother is getting married to another guy." Beth's tears began to roll as I sat down on the bed with concern. I hated to see Beth in pain.

Rachel, "Sssh. Beth-"

Beth interrupted, "Dama, Jason is going to break our family up! He is not like Cassandra at all. In December when mommy and he came for an early Christmas, he told me that I could call him daddy if I felt up to it after they get married secretly in March. Cassandra never told me things like that."

WHOA! My eyebrows rose as I noticed Rachel's body language did a whole 180. This arrogant bastard! Secretly married? What?!

But with grace and poise Rachel said, "Well, you don't have to call him Daddy, sweetie. He just wants you to feel comfortable with him being around taking care of you and Mommy."

Beth shook her head, "No, he doesn't. I overheard him telling Grandma that he was going to try to get Mommy and me to move far away from New York like to England all because I need to learn how to get use to not having you around. Dama, don't let him take us away!"

My poor baby broke down, clinging to Rachel as Rachel reassured her with strong convictions that she won't be going anywhere. I could tell that Rachel was beyond livid but reeling in for Beth's sake. I mean, I was so irate that I could kill this man for attempting to tear down Beth's safety net.

* * *

In the car ride over to drop Beth off, Rachel was silent, lost in thoughts, driving faster than she usually did. Her face had a snarl that I had never seen before. I was getting turned on with this anger side. I am really upset at Jason for that bullshit but right now, I was hornier than two cats in heat.

I exhaled as we parked the car, I could see my father along with Jason and few older gentlemen waiting outside for us.

Rachel popped her neck as she walked up to the group. I must speak up before-

Rachel, "Jason, did you honestly tell my daughter that she could call you daddy before you talked to Quinn and me about it?! Then she overhears you telling her Grandmother that you were going to take her away from me so she won't need me as much? I'm her other parent-"

My father looked up with his eyebrows raised as Rachel, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

Jason chuckled with a rude interruption, "Rachel, you aren't exactly her other parent or father. You didn't help, better yet, create her life with Quinn. You are just the best friend! You need to learn your place."

I interrupted with an eyebrow, "Excuse you?" Did this asshole just say this? I crossed my arms defensively as my father pulled me away with a firm grip. Learn her place?

Rachel closed her eyes for a brief 5 seconds before opening them with a certain fire I haven't seen since high school. Her eyes were now a deep brown that was filled with rage, "How dare you to even have the fucking audacity to even bring your mouth to challenge my parenting role in Quinn's daughters' life? I have been in that little girl's life for a long time and have been raising her since she was 2 years old. I was fucking there when she had been admitted to the hospital for pneumonia."

Jason gulped as Rachel poked his chest with an index finger, "Do you know who stayed with her for five straight days in a tiny hospital bed when she was three without any sleep because she only wanted to nap on a certain person's chest? I missed out on 2 Broadway career opportunities for that little girl."

I closed my eyes, shaking with butterflies in my stomach.

"Do you know who taught Beth how to ride a bike? I did. Her DAMA did. Not you. Not her biological dead beat father. I fucking did. I spent numerous of hours, practicing with her without any training wheels while at the same time, being _that_ parent who cleaned every bruise, scratch carefully with love and care. My daughter will always need me. I might have not created Beth's so called life but I have proven myself too many times over to be a worthy parent to her so fuck you! Fuck your money! Fuck your morals! Fuck your standards!"

Jason tried to interject but Rachel beat him to it, "Quinn's not marrying you."

Rachel stepped back, pulling my ring box out of her pocket, shaking her head with antipathy. Okay. Wait?! I honestly didn't even know that the box was missing off the vanity. Not good! NOT GOOD!

"What?" Jason inquired looking at me with confusion as Rachel shoved the brown ring box from Samuel's Jewelers in his chest with force. He stumbled, taking a step back.

Rachel with a now calm, steady voice, "SHE IS NOT FUCKING MARRYING YOU JASON!"

Jason looked on with doubt as my tears came down my face warm, "Quinn, Is she really serious?"

"Jason, I'm so sorry-"

Rachel, "I'm very serious. If you ever come near Quinn or my family again, I will destroy you. I am worth millions. You? Feasible thousands."

Jason exhaled, shaking his head while looking at me, "Quinn, I know you love me, but not the same way that I love you. I wish you weren't my whole world. I wish I wouldn't have to look in your eyes and only want you. Because now that reality has awaken me, I will have to realize that I have to deal with the fact that you're gone and will never return to me."

I shook my head as I saw the first tears from Jason, "No one teaches you how to walk away from someone who you know loves you but not the way you love them. No one teaches you how to say good-bye."

"We can be friends," I whispered. My father's associates had long gone inside to wait for us.

Jason chuckled through tears, holding his ring box, "Let me ruin your life, let me break your heart, then I'll ask you why we can't be friends. Let me rip your world into little pieces, let me destroy who you thought you were, and then I'll ask if we can be friends. My eyes were tempted by the smile of an angel, and your devil lips whispered secrets of forbidden love. Those butterflies hurt, without being so fucking brutal. It's almost like I was intoxicated, without wanting to hurl myself forward. And suddenly I wondered, last night, was this love? Had we even been in love? I observed when you had kissed Rachel on the lips outside the bathroom. You were smiling like a giddy little girl. You were happy, satisfied. I knew something wasn't right when we first met. You always asked for reassurance from her. Everything was Rachel this, Rachel that. Rachel is the best. You never loved me, Quinn. Are you in love with Rachel?"

"That's not true, Jason. I do love you." It was just my father, Rachel, Jason, and I standing outside.

My dad was resting his hands on my shoulders as I continued, "Relationships are so fun in the beginning, but quickly you discover that it's filled with happiness, confusion, and sadness sometimes all in the same day. However, love comes with all as well, but it takes real love to persevere and through time, one hopes to find it with someone. There is nothing like growing old with someone you love but I just don't see myself growing old with you."

"Were you ever in love with me?" He asked as Rachel crossed her arms, waiting for an answer that we all knew.

My voice shook, "No."

"Are you in love with Rachel?" Jason asked quietly.

This was it. Now or later. This was the fucking test that I needed to pass. I had been studying for this exam for so long that I honestly could A this with a perfect score.

I inhaled with a confidence with a small smile, "Yes, I am."

"How long? Tell me for how long, Q."

"Jason, please, don't do this to yourself."

"No. Quinn, tell me for how long?"

"Since I was fourteen..."

Jason nodded, looking me into my eyes with tears, "This is not a goodbye, my amor. This is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy. Thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories, I will cherish them forever. But most of all, thank you for showing me that there will come a time when I can eventually let you go. I love you but now, I fucking hate you to the core. Maybe one day, you will feel what I feel at this moment but I highly doubt it because you feel this pain now. People like you sicken me to the core. You people preach about how you have been searching for love for so long but never could find it because you don't want to acknowledge what's right in front of you. I will never understand you, Quinn; and somehow, that's a good thing. You were putting yourself through all of this anguish and misery all these years when your other half of your soul was right in your face."

Jason walked away with his head down, throwing the ring box in a trash can.

Damn, I was broken. The only person that could fix me was standing in front of me, holding me in their arms, pressing kisses to my face with tranquility. It was time to face my demons.

Russell walking to the door without turning around with a certain bounce in his walk, "Welcome to the family, Rachel. Take care of my little girl. I know that I haven't been the best father to her but she will always be my little girl like Beth will always be yours. Lucy deserves the perfect mate. I know that you will never fail her, ever. I'll be waiting inside to introduce you to my associates."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Explosive? Heart Pulling?! Didn't expect that twist? I was kind of getting tired of Jason being that block in their life. REVIEW! COMMENT! PART 3 will be some really sexy times for your horn balls! I am going to take a day off so can you leave me plenty of reviews? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**


	9. Chapter 7: Part 3

**First, I don't own anything but my sanity. I apologize for any errors. Right now, I am really tired. :( Thanks for the constant love and support. Review! Support!**

**PART 3!**

* * *

9 Hours ago, I was introduced to George Allen and Tommy Smithson, my father's associates.

"_Let me introduce you to Quinn Fabray, my lovely daughter, and to the most renowned, talented actress, her partner, Rachel Berry…"_

_George smiles turning to my father, "Wow, Russell, you didn't tell us that you have a beautiful family?"_

_Rachel beamed that contagious smile while, holding my hand with love, that we all have come to love, "Russell, didn't never tell us that he had handsome, charming gentleman in his life?"_

8 Hours ago, Rachel got the first hole in one on the golf course.

"_Russell, did you see that? I just made history," Rachel exclaimed, high fiving Tommy. Rachel chuckled as my father shook his head in disbelief._

_Tommy shrugged impressed, "Russell, I think you have met your match."_

"_Best 2 out 3, Berry," my father puffed, removing his aviators with a faint smile._

6.5 hours ago, Brian called me to give me a quick update.

_Brian sighs over the phone, "So, when do you want me to release a statement to E that you are now single?"_

_I smiled to myself, looking over at Rachel who was laughing with my father as he showed Beth's pictures of kindergarten. _

_I exhaled, not before swallowing the last of my mixed drink, "Now."_

6 hours ago, I received the sweetest text from Santana.

'_Lucy, I just want to say that you have made decision for you and Beth. I put all of my trust in Berry that she will never fail you. You deserve this love and more.'_

5 hours ago, my family was having dinner one last time before Spain's departure in two days.

_Beth leans into Rachel's shoulder, "Dama, can I come visit you and Mommy in Spain over Spring Break if I'm good?"_

_Rachel kisses her forehead, "Of course, love but you must have all A's. If you are able to keep up that part of the deal, I will have you, your grandmother, and Aunt Julie over in March lounging on the best beaches."_

_Beth smiles small, "Are you going to take care of Mommy while you guy are overseas? I'm sorry for making you upset earlier."_

_I interrupted with, "Beth, you are top priority. Thanks for being our bundle of joy."_

_Rachel smiles._

2 Hours ago, we told our goodbyes to my family in the lobby of the Hilton.

_Beth is sobbing into Rachel's neck, "Dama, I am going to miss you!"_

"_I know, I know… sweetie" Rachel is so wonderful, waiting around in a circle, giving Beth reassurance by rubbing her back._

_My father is smiling at the interaction as I continued my brief conversation with my mother about March._

1.5 Hours ago, I whispered in Rachel's ear as she drove back to our suite.

"_You are the most desirable person in the world," I said into her ear. I trailed my tongue down her ear lobe as I could see her dick start to harden._

_Her voice raspy, "And you're the most desirable woman to me."_

1 Hour ago, we stripped down to our bare bodies.

_My voice was low as Rachel lit a candle, "I want to see all of you…"_

_She raised her eyebrow as I gestured with my finger, "Drop your boxers."_

_I licked my lips as her underwear fell down to the ground._

30 Minutes ago, we layed on the bed, facing one another without speaking a word.

I was naked, vulnerable and opened for the first time of my 26 years of being on Earth.

My voice came out like a little girl as I spoke for the first time in an hour, "Hi."

Rachel beamed a watery smile as she caressed my face with her right hand, "Hi."

I closed my eyes shut as so many memories of us over the years came to play. We might have not taken the most traditional route of real love; but we are here now with an unconditional passion.

I opened my eyes to find that she was looking at me with a certain love that I only thought existed in movies, "My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray and I have a secret to confess."

She smiled, running her fingers down my arm.

Through warm tears, my voice began to shake as I confessed my inner admissions, "I secretly had self esteem issues up until my 8th grade year. I was teased for being overweight so I begged my financial well off dad for a nose job and some other basic cosmetic surgeries to become beautiful yet to become the most hated bitch of high school."

Rachel, silently paying attention with the most beautiful eyes I have had ever seen, rubbed my arms with reassurance.

Her voice was low, intoxicating but so heavenly, "If I can introduce myself to you, I'm Rachel Barbara Berry. I was born intersexed. Meaning with my chromosomes, I was given the most angelic face and upper torso of a female; but below the belt, somehow, I was born with full functioning penis with an attached scrotum that produces very healthy sperm. I don't have any trace of a vagina or any other related things to one. In other words, I so can get the Prom Queen pregnant."

I began to chuckle as I ran my hand down her chest to her stomach I raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, I am totally on the pill and you will be wearing a condom every time."

"Rach, I do have a question for you. I want the honest truth."

I was so scared to ask this question. Was it the right time to ask it? Of course, it was.

"Yes, my love. You can ask me anything and I will always answer you truthfully."

I felt like a little girl. This feeling was all because I was falling again in love with Rachel B. Berry. It came out, "Do you like me?"

"I like you."

"No. Not because you love me…"

"Look at me, Luce."

I looked up to beautiful doe eyes, "Not only do I love you but I _like _the person you are."

Yep, this is a wrap. I love this woman. She not only loved me but she liked me. I don't know if you ever felt that way but to have someone actually _**like **_you is the most fulfilling, emotive feeling in the world.

Rachel rose up on her elbows and leaned forward capturing my lips. It felt as if the heavens exploded. I pulled her over until she was lying between my legs. I could feel her thick dick pressing against my core as she kissed away my fears and doubts with her soft lips.

My tears were gently falling as I let my fingers draw tiny invisibles circles on her back.

"I have been waiting for you for so long that it was starting to tear away from my soul, piece by piece," she whispered through passionate kisses as I arched my back.

She bites my neck, leaving me with chills.

She begins to sing Jill Scott's He Love Me, "_You got me feeling like the breeze, easy and free and lovely and new…Oh when you touch me I just can't control it._

I began to moan more when she squeezed my right breast with her hand but latches onto my left nipple with her teeth. I could feel myself, losing control. I could feel Rachel's dick throb for anticipation to be inside. I wanted her inside of me.

"Rachel, fuck…. This feels so good with you," I moaned as I gripped the bed. She trailed her tongue down my stomach, making circles and x's with her warm tongue. I couldn't wait until I felt her mouth on me.

"Someone's wet for me," she teased with the lowest, sexiest voice that I have ever heard as she touched my clitoris with her finger.

She lowered her head and began flick her tongue over it while slipping one digit into my slick, tight opening.

"Fuck," she whispered, "you're so tight, love. I need to know how the Prom Queen tastes."

I could feel her warm breath, radiating down on my thigh as she kisses my inner left thigh.

Her tongue began to trace my hole.

"FUCK!" I moaned as she slipped her tongue inside, treasuring me. My back rose off the bed due to the pleasurable sensations. Her hands were holding my waist in place as she licked and sucked for ten minutes. She was taking pleasure in learning about my body, every inch of my body.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

She kissed my inner thigh, getting up from the bed, leaving me to bask in true euphoria. Somehow, I knew this wasn't all of it.

I felt when the bed dipped again. She situated herself between my legs. I knew that she had gone to get a condom because the torn gold package was on the night stand.

With a glistening face facing the clock I heard, "Are you ready, love?"

I never knew Rachel was so aggressive but she was. She placed my legs over her shoulders as she positioned herself.

I inhaled as she cleared her throat, pressing her powerful dick inside me.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I screamed as she filled me up completely in less than 5 seconds. I never had this feeling ever in life of being this complete. It literally felt if she was in lower abdomen.

As Mercedes would say, "Good dick is when someone is beating up your guts." I never knew what that meant but I honestly think that Rachel is about to do that and more.

Rachel began to thrust in and out as I moved my legs off her shoulders. I pulled her closer, wrapping my legs around her waist. I was meeting every thrust, biting in her shoulder. I could see her brown hair, sticking to her forehead as she worked her hips with a certain rhythm.

"Love, you feel so good…" Rachel was sweating like she was in a cycling marathon with Lance Armstrong in France as I pulled her gorgeous brown locks.

My moans had become screams as she plowed deeper inside me with more power with each thrust.

I was starting to feel my orgasm start to rise from inside. Rachel moans were becoming louder as the headboard was slamming up against the wall.

"Baby, I am about to cum inside you," her voice was so low. Baby? Okay, that was new.

I sucked her ear lobe, "Cum inside, love."

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Yep, I think she just fucked herself into a black out on top of me.

* * *

**It was quick but Spain's sexytimes will be greeeeeeeeeeattttttttt! REVIEW! COMMEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNT T! Please?!**


End file.
